The Way to Teacher's Heart!
by N.A.N.A.1113
Summary: Nozomu didn't want to believe in love at first sight, but the genius storyteller had qualities that drew the teacher to him. Plot develops into mature themes as the chapters fly by. Kudou x Nozomu, anyone?
1. Prologue A Door Found

**A/N:** _First upload of a non-Hetalia fanfic and that of Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei! Comments are very much welcome._

Chapter Rating: T?

Summary: Kudou's first appearance! Crush at first sight..? No way! Or yes way?

S1-E10: A Cultured Man Weathered the Rain Under Rashomon

"I understand." This was going to be something, for the cultural festival, Nozomu's class wasn't that much enthusiastic about the Cultural Festival in school. Rather, they did want to have something awesome as a presentation but it seemed that with what Chiri Kitsu and Abiru Kobushi had said, they were going to find something that'll work for the teacher's standards…

What was this standard he was talking about again?

"…we must conduct our activities in moderation." After some time babbling about the country's economy which really didn't have any connection to their school activity, even mentioning more about the Japanese Constitution, Nozomu announced how they were to present their class' activity.

The class representative-like girl, Chiri, took over the front to conduct a voting system in what they wanted to do and what the majority think would like to be done. "Who has something they want to do for the cultural festival?"

On the chalkboard were some options they were choosing from: Solo singing, mass game, play, mock trial, and mustache dance (what the hell even is that?)—all which had the scores respectively: 1, 2, 15, 1, and 2. "And so, majority rules…which means we'll be doing a play." Chiri announced to the class with a smile.

They moved to the gymnasium to start practicing their play entitled "Crying out World, In the Center of the Love" which was written by Harumi Fujiyoshi. Usui Kagerou who was bound to be the leading man of this play, had been holding a mannequin on stage whilst stating his lines, "World… W-W-World. World, world, world!" His eyes were already tearing up with bad acting.

"He's crying world…" commented Kaede Kimura.

"He sucks." Brutal honesty was given discreetly by the normal girl, Nami Hitou.

"Hm, still…" It seems that teacher also had a comment about this, "Isn't it too cultured?"

After some conversations with the injured girl who directed the play, they crushed out that idea.

Samba: 5 Band: 10 Macarena: 5

Another set of choices in hand from the class and the winner was a band.

"One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Yeah~!" Kaede was enjoying this band idea, performing much like a rock star on stage and what not. The downside of it was, someone chose her to do the singing—her voice was just atrocious. On a brighter note, now they knew that she was just horrible at singing so they'll have to avoid letting her sing next time.

"Too cultured," luckily, their teacher disapproved of the idea too.

Ichijou festival  
Jun Kudou's Fairy tale Storytelling

Narrator: Class 2-H. Kudou Jun, a storyteller who can tell a fairy tale about any subject.

"Heartless…

The Heartless King" this left Nozomu intently observing the stage.

"Long ago, there was a kingdom with a king who wanted everything. He would buy everything that he wanted around the world with money. The King told everyone, 'There is nothing I do not posses.'

One day, a traveling merchant visiting the castle said, 'Forgive me, but there is something that Your Majesty does not posses. That would be a human heart.'

The King was upset about this—

*OMITTED*

The King used his body to protect the child from the demon kidnapper. 'Thank you. Thank you, Your Majesty!'

That was when the King finally attained a human heart in exchange for his life. It was only for a brief moment but the King attained a heart and was happy."

"Far too cultured… how could such a heartbreaking story be considered as uncultured!" Nozomu rejected the idea right after it ended. He was in tears, for God knows how the genius storyteller did that, they didn't know.

"I was moved…" Not to mention that most of the class had been moved to tears as well just by watching him.

After that, there were more ideas being shot in hoping for approval by the older man but none of them had been given that permission yet. None of the students' ideas were accepted by the 'standards' of Nozomu Itoshiki. He'd then explained the ways of having minimum cultural standard examples to his class.

It'd been days already since their first meeting and none seemed to work, rehearsal days were wasted and the only thing they presented was a 'boring' science exhibit that was in contrast to what other classes had done.

Long eyelashes batted slowly, "hahh…" it wasn't like him to sigh like that. Sure, Jun Kudou had always been the less talkative guy (aside from the times he would be storytelling that's scripted by the director) but he was usually 'cheery' per se. Orange-lit rays seeped through the glass panes of the building, illuminating halls that were directly hit by it—a hint of nostalgia piercing through the whole school. The bookworm had finished a round to the library, bringing some borrowed books along with him. "These should do," he said, going back to their empty classroom.

"Ah! Kudou, aren't you going home yet?" It didn't seem quite empty at that time.

"Sir Itoshiki, I could say so for you. I've just returned to get my stuff, and yourself?" The male student replied, going over to his seat near the front row. Kudou had packed the new books he lent from the library and Nozomu noticed this.

"You really do love reading books, huh?" Equally, the teacher had gone to the classroom to retrieve his belongings that were left from a while back, "Ah, also Jun…"

'Yeah, I've heard that a million times already." Kudou thought, turning his attention back at their teacher, "Hm?"

"You're really great at storytelling! A natural, really…" It was for the first time he'd seen the man like this. Perhaps it was because they were along (or maybe, if it weren't for the fact that Nozomu had a stalker which was his very own student AND tried his hardest to ignore—or naturally did forget—her, Matoi Tsunetsuki) that the older man lowered his guard. "Though, you know that was a too cultured act you did, so it wasn't—"

"I get it. Don't worry, sir, it's alright."

"Ah, really? Y-Yeah… aha… ahahahaha…" Though, it was still a bit awkward to be talking about such a few days after the Cultural Festival already. But perhaps he was a bit relieved by the boy's presence in the room. He wanted none other than someone who wouldn't cause too much trouble.

The thought of liking someone troubled him though, "Ahahaha, it's getting late. I have to go back to the faculty office too. See you tomorrow, Kudou!" Dash, off he went out for some reason he'd gotten a bit out of hand with his own imaginations.

This left the student confused though, 'He left… did I do something wrong this time?' Clearly he didn't, but somehow, it cheered him up to hear the teacher's comments about him. Heck, he liked Nozomu's presence as well, uhm, when left unguarded that is.

'Having him in his 'despair' fit is troublesome at times.'

Not really just at times but most of the times.

Chapter End


	2. Knock, knock!

A/N: Another chapter for the win! NO, but really, this is another chapter. You all can blame the frequent blackouts in our city for this. And the lack of internet.

Chapter Rating: T

Summary: Kudou uses his charms to try and open their teacher's heart. Will Kudou win or will Nozomu shut him out like what he always does?

S2-E2: Forelocks Yet to Be Opened

It was all Commodore Perry's fault…

Both Nozomu and Kudou thought of that that one day a foreigner had wanted to 'open' anything and everything in sight. After the bookworm had gotten all the books arranged in an orderly manner, he'd looked around by the window to see where and what the culprit was doing this time. By the once closed pool area, the lot had gathered along with the said Perry and their teacher. Now that you mention it, the pool was a nice spot to read something: open air, cool breeze, and copious amounts of sunlight. It was unlikely that anybody would go there since it'd been closed down for various purposes so it's bound to be quiet. The only downside was the water, of course.

*clears throat*

That aside, Kudou had just gone there and watched by the sideline. It seemed that some of the girls were wearing (or was scripted to wear) school swimsuits while talking to this Perry guy. Another thing was the language they were all speaking in this episode. Either way, Kudou had merely observed to what was happening; the sudden turn of events had been interesting:

"Commodore Perry, if you want to open things, try to open teacher's heart." Abiru asked oh so casually.

"That didn't help." Nozomu felt the dangerous twist of the story and it wouldn't be all good.

"Teacher's heart follows a policy of isolation and doesn't open his heart to anyone." The young lady in bandages spoke.

This left Perry thinking of the Dejima and the Sakoku policy from centuries ago. "Isolation. That is bad! Open up!" The foreigner had murmured, obviously plotting out how to open the teacher's heart.

"Open your heart," he said as he gave Nozomu a panda stuffed toy.

"No way." Nozomu shook his head, seated by the pool side and huddling his knees in refusal.

"This is good. Let's watch it together," suggested Perry.

"No way." There was another refusal from the uptight teacher.

Kudou could just laugh at this. 'Interesting…' he whispered to himself with a manic grin at the failure of attempts the male foreigner was doing. 'Oh, I know how to open his heart.' He said to himself, merely watching this to the very end.

+After the end of that and they had a little break.+

Nozomu Itoshiki was just alone at their classroom, reading a book that he'd just lent from the library. His relief was overly heard in the ever empty classroom, sighing occasionally at the thought of what happened that morning.

Just then, the shoji door opened, "Sir Itoshiki, you're here… aren't you going to have some lunch?"

"Aa, no. It's rather rowdy outside or at the cafeteria." The man in glasses sighed, "How about you? Shouldn't you be joining your friends for lunch?"

'I don't have that many friends…'

"Hm?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Ne, teacher, what is that you're reading?"

"It's…" The swift movement of the younger lad had surprised Nozomu; he hadn't noticed Kudou move towards the teacher's desk—or was he just too absorbed in his reading? "Whoah!" Surprised when he turned to look, the lad had a too cheerful face, "Clos—when did you get here!"

'You weren't looking at all so you didn't notice.'

"That's not important. Either way, we can share lunch?" The student showed him a bento box while he had filled-bread and juice in a plastic bag on the other hand. "My mom cooks a lot and I usually don't eat much—"

This was all too sudden, "Aa, Kudou, you know—" but could the man really help it if his stomach grumbled in protest? He forgot to eat breakfast. Jun chortled, "Teacher, it's alright. It's just lunch." He had raised the bento to the man's desk, unwrapping it to see what his mom made today: Rice, fried tofu skin, sausages that looked like octopuses and some vegetable side dish that were all neatly placed in the compartments of the lunch box. "Don't worry, there're no lotus roots there too. You seem to dislike that too much."

"Y-Yeah…" There's no way out now, "Thanks, Kudou. Let's eat then?" But for him to get flustered like this was way out of hand? It wasn't everyday that anyone would want to share lunch with him—well, aside from that, Kimori Kiri seemed to like cooking for him.

**

That wasn't the only time. Many more moments came before and after that: At the library, the cafeteria, the hot springs and the rare times they'd bump into each other on the streets. Jun was a really nice kid and didn't cause that much trouble unlike the others. If it weren't for the strong murderous intentions in the background—Nozomu had hunches as to whose it was – they'd have even more awkward moments.

'Should I plot something against Kudou?"

After that lunch, both agreed to just stay in the room, mind their own business and read books. It wasn't like they had anything to do—

"Ah~ That was delicious! Thank you very much for the meal!"

"Sir, you have some rice near your lips."

"Really? Where?" Nozomu tried to wipe it but didn't get the rice. Kudou reached his hand towards the teacher's face, "Here," he said as his thumb brushed under the man's lips, just right under the lining of it. "See?"

"I… see."

With a faint smile, Kudou kept his box and the desk clean. "See? No harm done." But really, the bookworm wanted to at least confess that he liked their teacher—not in the sense that he liked him as their teacher but as a person, as Nozomu Itoshiki. Maybe that was why he invited his teacher to lunch this time? A semester already passed and just this time that he began to act.

"There was once a magician and his apprentice, living harmoniously together in the rickety shack. Although it was small and prone to collapsing, the wizard had fortified it with his magic and with the help of his little assistant. The two were very much different, with the busy wizard always going out to complete his missions and the assistant was only there by the house, either studying or helping around with the chores.

It'd only been a year or two during his studies that he began to admire his teacher's presence—'If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been here in the first place.' The lad spoke to himself. The next few weeks passed, which turned into months and that little admiration he had turned into something one-sided.

'I like you, teacher.'

But knowing the wizard, he didn't realize nor notice this. The superior kept on with his work while the boy only looked at him from behind the book of spells he was reading. "Teacher, do you think magicians like us would fall in love?"

"Never… we have so much work in mind and our faithfulness must only be to our Majesty's."

*Omitted*

The wizard was wrong. For the young apprentice became a wizard like himself at such a young age, and confessed something that was years old. "Teacher, I really did admire you ever since I became your student."

But it was too late- it was too late to reply for that apprentice-turned-wizard had frozen his body. The two had gone on a mission of terribly high risk. The senior wizard had done it for it was a part of his job as it was also commanded by the King, while the younger one followed to keep a close eye on his love.

And he did a very well job protecting his teacher from the cursed dungeon. He only left a 'dying' message: "There could only be one to live in a situation like this, and I want you to live. Please be happy, teacher."

The elder wizard had escaped, leaving his once student behind…"

"Why did you have to tell that!" Nozomu was in tears yet again. This damned brat had used his charms to tell such a sad story, and a hanging one at that. Unconsciously, Kudou had shaken his head. 'D-Damn. Why did I do that?' Seriously, to have confessed in a fairytale let alone give a tiny hint of what he was thinking? How low could he have been, unless the teacher hadn't realized that? Somehow though, Nozomu had gotten more flushed by the cheeks as he listened to the boy's story. "What happened next?"

The bell rang for the end of lunch break, 'Safe!' Kudou was much relieved in that. He winked at the teacher and gotten back to his seat, "Who knows? Until the next time, perhaps…"

Next time, he will have to cover up the fact that the student was a girl and not a boy. The thought of him confessing was rather embarrassing as well.

Chapter End


	3. Checking

**A/N: _Someone please shoot me with a water gun before I get out of hand._**

Chapter Rating:

Summary: Kudou's story began to unfold, and they were at the library along with many others. He shows his exceptional skill as a storyteller to some of his classmates including his teacher! But will he be able to confess this time?

S2-E4: I Have Mostly Read Shameful Books

"You're such a bookworm, Kudou." Cheery Kafuka Fuura commended on how he was always seen with a book in hand, reading.

Jun could only nod, responding, "Mn, I want to read all kinds of books all over the world."

"Read all kinds of things? Do you only read books?" In the background, Nozomu had been observing his students in the library, wary of what the two had been talking about.

"What are you talking about, teacher?"

"Read all kinds of things… You're intending to read my heart, aren't you?"

'Oh no, here we go again…'

Nozomu started blabbering about his thoughts, "To read the pitch-black darkness in my heart… and criticize me for my slightly evil thoughts! I won't let that happen! You won't read my heart! For I've sealed off my heart!" How was he able to stay at the library with such a loud voice, anyway? And still, he was able to get away with it, "I'm not thinking that anime DVDs are really expensive!"

A wild Chiri appeared! "So that's what you think…"

"No way. Even I… can't read other people's hearts." Though, he wished he could read his teacher's heart. Sigh.

"R-Really?"

"Teacher, you should try reading a book." Suggested Kudo.

+After a few more chit-chattering and some short stories from the genius storyteller Jun that made most of the characters present in the library bawl+

Nozomu Itoshiki, the homeroom teacher of class 2-H was admitted to the infirmary for the tactless act of ending the morning class by freezing himself to death (or enough to catch a cold) without any clothes in one of the classrooms there and the only thing covering him were those penguin plush toys that were stuffed in the room. How the heck did they even get that many stuff toys? Better yet, how could one air-conditioner literally freeze the room enough to form ice stalactites and stalagmites?

*Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Nonetheless, Kudou had felt that it was his responsibility to at least help their teacher in the infirmary for lunch break. "Ne, teacher, that was really uncalled for, you know. Everybody knows I can't read hearts or minds."

'Neither could I have guessed the ending to that episode.

…

Though I really wonder if I could wish for that this upcoming Tanabata…'

"Right. Sorry about that. You missed your lunch with your friends this time around because of m—a-aah… AAA~CHN!" Before the man could even finish his sentence, the sneeze cut him off pretty good.

'Ah… That was cute.' The way Kudou saw it, the man was still very refined even in sneezing; much like a girl trying to lessen the sound of her sneeze to keep her composure.

"It's alright." His teacher reminded him that it was still lunch break, "Speaking of, wanna share lunch again, sir?"

"Aa, but you might catch my col—" And the second time he tried to refuse, his stomach gradually grumbled. Why must he really forget eating breakfast at these times?

"I guess that's a yes now, huh?" Jun couldn't help but chuckle faintly, undid the cloth wrapper on his lunch box and opening the lid for another set of food in the compartments. Of course, rice wasn't left out in the menu. There was egg omelet, vegetable salad that seemed to have been like mashed potatoes and peas, and then some deep-fried chicken fillets. He was much delighted to share his bento with their teacher anyway.

*Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

'Next time, I'll poison Kudou's foo—'

"Thank you for the great meal!"

Both were full enough from the small feast, Jun even got his teacher some warm tea and cold medicines from the medicine kit. "How are you feeling though, sir?"

"Feeling quite better now, thank you." Even after yapping about how Kudou might have read his heart and stuff like those – which was pretty baseless, really – he'd lost track of time and had let his guard down. It couldn't be helped; being with him was just peaceful enough.

"Man, you should really be careful next time. Think before you act, hm?" At that moment, the embarrassment got Nozomu red across the nose bridge and all over his cheeks. A younger man giving him an advice, his act was really childish of him to do. But hey, this was a rather random anime, was it not?

"Of course! I'm an adult- *CLANK*" His pride as an adult got to him though, a swift lift by the arm in retaliation to what Kudou had told him and down went the bento box to the floor. "Ah…"

Exasperatedly, Jun knelt down to clean the small mess up. Really Nozomu, how could you be so clumsy like this! The teacher gotten even redder than before, leaning down by the bedside to try and help, "Kudo—"

By the span of seconds, the timing was great. Their lips faintly brushed when Jun turned towards the direction of his teacher while Nozomu had leaned forth to assist him. 'Shit!' Both cussed in their heads, getting an embarrassing response from each other when their eyes met during what was a split second of lip contact. They backed away, shocked at the sudden development.

*Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

*Whatever Matoi was holding at that moment had been crushed under her tight fist in a dark rage. *

*Murder was flooding behind the door of the clinic, but none of them noticed that or were too focused on each other to even bother.*

"A-aa, Kudo, I didn't mean that!" Of course he didn't, that Nozomu. He was only there to help, but it must be what they called the 'ditz' appeal. But it didn't mean the teacher did not want to do that, did he? Somehow, Kudou was disappointed at that reaction. So it was only a one-sided admiration, huh? Was admiration even the right term for it?

More like a 'crush'.

Or probably love.

"It's alright, sir. Just… shrug it off." Despair, Kudou was feeling disappointed at this, sad at the thought of his own realizations. Was he really expecting Nozomu to just kiss him from out of the blues? That was pretty much unlikely to happen, 'Impossible. I should just stop these delusions.'

S2-E5: The Other Side of an Act of Kindness

A fine afternoon it was. The sunset brought a warm orange blanket of light on whatever its rays hit. Kudou had hung out with one of his classmates, Kuniya Kino, by the balcony of the school. Kudou was just reading another one of the books he borrowed from the library and minding his own business, really. It was just a coincidence that they were both there.

"Hey, Kudou. Is there someone you like?" Kino queried in a hazy tone.

Jun was left in surprise, and actually, he was thinking of a response but not intending to tell the other male. "Huh?"

"She's pretty nice, that kid." Kaga Ai was all that Kino could think of at that time, after what she'd done for most of the time. Indeed, she had a kind heart and this drew Kino to her.

As Kino was left to think about the newfound admiration he had for one of their classmates, Jun had just been remembering the few times he'd been with their teacher. Nozomu wasn't that bad of a person, really, if not he was just a little… pessimistic than the norms.

'Fair warning to you kids, don't commit suicide when you're in despair.'

Perhaps they should have put a friendly warning that no fictional characters were harmed in the main story—or were there?

*SMIRK* O_,O

That aside, the fact of this other half of the story was Jun couldn't get Nozomu out of his head, more so when he's much reminded of him by other people.

Chapter End…?


	4. Still Checking

**A/N:** _Just another chapter?_

Chapter Rating: T

Summary: When Jun Kudou can't seem to get their teacher out of his head, he begins to doubt himself. Is it possible for a forbidden love between student and teacher, especially male to male?

S2-E5: The Other Side of an Act of Kindness

"Hey, Kudou, is there someone you like?"

"Huh?"

"She's pretty nice, that kid."

Then and there, Kudou had remembered vividly the days before that he and their teacher were (nearly) alone together. Moments like Nozomu blushing faintly when he left his guard down, not to mention the other cute reactions he'd give off for a fairly young adult. How could a teacher be so good looking at his age and with that kimono?

Who even wears that type of kimono in class these days anyway?

'Ah—'

Kudou lowered the book he was just reading when he remembered that one time. A flush swept across his cheeks at the thought of their lips just grazing against each others' ever so lightly. Yes, of course he had someone he liked, but could one casually answer another male that he liked their homeroom teacher, a fellow male at that?

"The Oblivious Senior

Two guys of the same high school had been good friends in some span of time. One was a year older than the other, and obviously a year-level higher. The two had met each other in the school library; both were fond of reading books. The older lad had reached for one of the many books in a shelf: It was something from the literature section. The other male had also reached for the same book. Unconsciously both had wanted to read the same book at the same time.

The younger one's hand was just above the older one's, 'Ah, sempai.' Yes, the younger had been familiar of this particular male had it been for his keen observations.

*OMITTED*

Their friendship was tested; the junior had liked his senior more than just friends. But should the younger one tell, he assumed that their friendship would end up down the drain.

Weeks passed and they'd grew apart, the younger feeling guilty and thought that he was already a nuisance to his senior—after all, the older guy was busy preparing for college and graduation. All the more, they'd grown apart due to junior's self-conscious avoidance from the senior's.

'If only…

If only I had the guts to tell you.' The junior eventually remained in love with his senior without the other knowing or noticing. A great heart break it was, but all of which was his own fault for not telling in the first place."

"Eeeeh~? Kudou, what was that all about?"

'Ah— not again.' He just really had to open his mouth and tell a self-inserted story about his feelings for his crush. Why couldn't he just shut up for once at a situation like this? It was awkward enough to tell such a story but Kino probably wasn't as oblivious as Nozomu was.

*Grin*

Kino grinned in the end, "So, Jun Kudou really has some he likes, huh? So tell me, is it a guy-"

"No!" So the storyteller said with a hint of red on his cheeks, "That just came out of nowhere, that's all!"

'Hn, if only I knew~'

*Target locked*

Somehow, from behind the scenes, Harumi was there passing by when she heard the bookworm tell a story about boys' love.

*MISCHIEVOUS GRIN*

Unlike the murderous intent that would usually pop out at times like this, Kudou felt a dangerous aura coming from inside the building, getting a glance at the fujoshi by the window with a bewildering grin on her lips. 'Ah—not good.'

Two against one! Jun only hoped that there won't be weird rumors floating about school premises about the weird story he just told.

"Kino, for the last time, it's not what you think it is."

*Grin*

O O  
'-'

Or was it?

Chapter End


	5. Aha!

A/N: Here comes the somewhat smutty part. eAe;

Chapter Rating: M

Summary: A fine morning it was for Itoshiki Nozomu. Having it been his day off he decided to take a nap along with his nephew, Majiru. His dream turned into a nightmare in just a few moments. A 2-leveled dream you say? You should see the 3-leveled dream!

S2-E6: The Story of Hoichi the Dreamless

A fine day for a nap during his day off, and along with his nephew, Nozomu and Majiru dozed off by the living room of Itoshiki's house…

His class, 2-H, had been acting quite normal for the first few scenes, there came a time where gradually each characters had been revised, somewhat. Chiri had been very lax, Usui having been far too popular in such an episode, Meru being a foul-spoken girl, Kiri was having such fun outside the safety of her room, Jun being lame at storytelling and Kafuka… Kafuka was just as negative as he was. She even stole his line. There were others too, like Nami – the relatively normal girl – who was now unnatural but denying it, always seeking to be called 'normal'; Kaere who seemed to be alright with hanging out with Usui, even worming herself to gain the guy's affection and many others.

But to think that this was acceptable, Nozomu nearly met his demise. His students did not want him to leave, didn't want to disappear and had come up with killing him in his own dream; a conspiracy against their beloved teacher and a great disappointment for his dream. Nozomu escaped the murderous attempts the many teenagers had thrown at him, the many cheers of his body being presented to the Meganega god Kafuka was speaking of. A rather painful fall from a cliff, running through many embellished doors, ending up making his own dream ending which they didn't agree – all which was just far too much! Well, for him it was abnormal.

After the recurring nightmare had elapsed in which most of his troublemaking students had gone a total reverse of their traits, personality and whatnot, Nozomu had woken up only to find himself inside what seemed to be a dream within a dream.

And to think that he'd finally escaped from all those horridness—

"Ah, I'm awake." Finally, somewhere he was all too familiar with, their homeroom. It seemed that he just dozed off during lunch break. "They're still not back yet?"

The tick-tocking of the wall clock filled the empty room – well, almost empty – with a gloomy and unbearable rhythm. A sound that seemed like one cannot possibly stop unless it dies off itself or someone else breaks the nerve wracking beat.

*chatter chatter*

Well, thank heavens people were getting back to the room judging from the mixed noises of conversations and laughing and all that. Nozomu was more than relieved to hear the knob turning, the door creaking a bit as it opened with the sight of his students. All of them greeted the teacher, in return Nozomu did as well. It was pretty natural, _normal_, and the bell began to ring for the start of afternoon classes once everyone got in.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Sensei."

Everything would've been alright if he hadn't felt dizzy the moment he stood up; perhaps this was why he was sleeping on the desk?

*Yellow butterfly passes by behind him without them noticing*

The subject was literature and no one would usually volunteer so the default was either Kudou or Chiri. These two were usually fine with it and Kudou, being the smartass that he was, would just let his natural talent take over so he wouldn't be called in next.

_Did it feel hot suddenly or is it just me?_ Nozomu wasn't feeling well at all, "O-Okay class, turn to… turn to page…" For his health to deteriorate like this to the point he was panting and flushing pink across his cheeks, it was unusual. Although he had been very wracked up being utterly pessimistic and suicidal, he was a healthy man who usually took care of his body.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Abiru asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ye… Yes, now turn to—" Nozomu slammed his palm on the table's surface, clutching his forehead with his other hand to steady his stance. Everyone just stared at him, not concerned of his current state; after all, he did say he's fine, right? It felt wrong though, and upset him that no one cared that he was obviously not alright. There was one boy who definitely brightened up his gloomy air, "Sensei, you're not feeling well at all."

The voice of his favorite storyteller had been too close than expected, his body was too close even – supporting his wobbling body like the kind person that he was. "Thanks Kudou-kun, but I'll be fine." What a great lie that was, alright! The boy's touch triggered him to flush an unhealthy red, how was he getting quite sensitive at both the kid's voice and touch?

"Sensei," Kudou whispered, "you're not alright, no." The lad's grip tightened around Nozomu's wrists and waist, "Shall I help you, sensei? Take you to the sick bay?"

"N-N-No! I'm alright!" Very unlikely for him to stutter like that, but who couldn't after all your student was dangerously close to you in front of his classmates? In front of your class, the very core of your manhood – your pride – would be crushed and humiliation would flood you in the long run, especially with Nozomu's personality. "I can go there myself." But he was undeniably and uncontrollably sensitive, probably 10 times more than usual. The man was self-conscious to the extreme at his current situation! But, what were the odds of actually _reacting_ in such a way that your students would find you disgusting for… getting hard in public while being assisted by a male student?

"Not like I'd let you, sensei." Kudou chuckled, "You don't dislike this, do you sensei?"

"I…" For one, being touched by the person you liked wasn't so bad but in front of many people it was embarrassing. He could only stifle a moan or two from the ever watchful youngsters in his peripheral vision, perhaps even sensing a few presences that he could not see – like Matoi or Kiri, wherever they are. Jun's hand weren't stopping though, no, he was far from being over. His fingers were tight on his wrists but it was enough to just hold him up while the other worked its way down to the man's groin. "No! STOP!" Nozomu jerked a bit forward.

The younger guy asked him with a simple lift of the brow, which he'd answered, 'Please, not… just not in front of them.'

It was no use though, the lad didn't seem like he wanted to stop or give up. He was just as stubborn as the teacher was. Although none of the other students seemed to care about this, he was nervous, anxious maybe, and scared of what would happen and what would become of him. All strength and energy had left him once his lips were touched by Kudou's, even his voice betraying him once the boy had undone his hakama and began touching places that he shouldn't, kissing skin that was not supposedly his to begin with. They were not lovers; they were just student and teacher and everything was totally wrong in so many levels. It was frightening, really, and not to mention this was tearing the 'adult' apart.

The top wasn't too much of a trouble for Kudou, it seemed, and buttons flew through all directions as he ripped the undershirt apart. "You're awfully quiet, sensei."

"I—aah!" No good, his voice was too lewd to even look at anything in sight, he cannot bear the faces that were watching him being harassed. Nozomu couldn't stop the moans spilling over his kiss bruised lips. "S—stop, please."

"Why, sensei? Wouldn't you like them to see… to see the real you? You like me, don't you? So this is just natural for us… even if this is just a dream."

As Nozomu was about to reply, he felt a loss of words: His voice. It wasn't cooperating at all, his body and his mind, not to mention his mouth and what he was thinking of. Everywhere Kudou touched felt so good, yet guilt and self-consciousness was eating him whole. '_I didn't want it like this!_'

Wait, he was missing out something – Kudou said that this was merely a dream. So, he should be able to wake up whenever he wanted, right? Wrong, if you based on the previous dream he had. What was going to happen now? Just let the kid get away with this, on a personal level that he'd invaded his dreams now?

But it seemed that the world wasn't too hard on him. It took a nice great blow job and the moment his vision blurred into a blinding light from the ecstasy of coming inside Kudou's throat, it was then he'd woken up back to wherever he originally was. Back to his house with a sleeping Majiru on his lap, no blood-crying Chiri, no students, no Kudou – just a peaceful awakening, he guessed.

Wrong.

'_Damnit! Why did—now I gotta go to the bathroom._' It seemed that this was the first time he'd ever had dreamt of something like that; being in partner of the same sex, having pleasure given to him and his body reacting quite honestly to the vivid memory of what was just a dream: A wet dream.

Well, at least it ended alright.

Chapter End


End file.
